Fire Emblem: Energy Crisis
Fire Emblem: Energy Crisis is a Fire Emblem spin-off game made by Dreams Inc. for the Wii U. Story Prologue - The Fall of Merlia The land of Merlia, a beautiful paradise filled with peace and highly famous for its history... This land, once called "Eden" in the past gave birth to elements that eventually came together and formed a strange property that is now known by the name of "Magic", this property was spread through the world and was able to chanelled by specific people, who were given the name of Magic Users. Nowadays Magic is very common and even sold in the form of tomes and more in many shops across the world, but have you ever wondered what would happen if the elements that once gave birth to magic were to become escase? Such is the case that's happening to Merlia, while the elements haven't gone completely escase, they have lowered in number, meaning that trades between other lands have become less and less... ....This goes as well as you'd expect. Merlia is in a tight spot, mainly because of a group of extremists who claim that this is Naga's punishment for abusing magic, the group, known as "Saviors of Eden", is creating a rebellion to take down the monarchy and take over Merlia. The current leader of Merlia, "King Maye" sends his son and a group of bodyguards away from the land of Merlia and to the outskirts before the rebellion grows bigger... The rebellion is growing stronger. The king is down. What is left of Merlia? Just an empty shell of what it was. Gameplay Unlike other Fire Emblem games, this has a different type of gameplay. The game plays in a 3D third person style as you wander through the enormous land of Merlia and it's outskirts, however you're not alone, you have your army with you, which you can control via action commands ("Take Cover!", "Follow Me!", "Attack!", etc.) You recruit soldiers as you go along and you can send troops of your army to attack in chunks or send it altogether in big duels, however this doesn't mean that you can't fight yourself. Troops have different classes and abilities and as they fight they can level up and get new abilities. Troops can be either recruited along the game or be bought in mercenary shops. However, there are also Generations like in Awakening. Minor troops can marry and have kids which can inherit their stats later on in the the second generations, but the main highlight is how your character can marry major troops and have kids which inherit their abilities and take the role of protagonists in the second generation. Unlike Awakening however, this game includes same-sex marriage, which works exactly like normal marriage, except the kids will actually be adopted, meaning they may have certain abilities that none of the parents have. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fire Emblem Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Strategy Games